


Sick Day

by seolarise_ (suhrene)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Colds, Editor Kun, Fluff, I don't know what else to add, Johnny is Hyucks dad, Johnny is oblivious, Kidfic, M/M, Single Father, lots of fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhrene/pseuds/seolarise_
Summary: Johnny had never expected that all it took to have his longtime crush enter his house, was his 6 year old sneezing all over the poor man’s shirt





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to my first ever kidfic and one shot! Special thanks go to Dani and Ditto who inspired me with our long conversation about boogers (yes you read that right) and of course my own cold and snotty nose were a great inspiration. Also big thank you to my lovely beta readers Mon and Ain who helped me out with reading through this! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Johnny had never expected that all it took to have his longtime crush enter his house, was his 6 year old sneezing all over the poor man’s shirt. No, he hadn’t imagined it in all his wildest dreams. He had thought that perhaps he’d finally gather up the courage to ask Kun out on a date, maybe after a romantic dinner or movie. But of course, being a father meant that things weren’t quite that easy, and his little devil would always find ways to have everything go haywire. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Kun!” His eyes widened in shock, eyeing the snot that had found its home on his shirt as his kid wiped the remnants on his nose with his sleeve. “Seo Donghyuck! What have I said about covering your face when you sneeze?!” He reprimanded his son, grabbing a wrinkled tissue from his pocket and bringing it forward to squeeze his nose clean of all the goo and bacteria that surely nested in there, making the smaller whine in defiance.

“Let go of me old man! I can do it myself!” He huffed, snatching the tissue from his father’s grasp.

Kun stood there, eyebrow raised as he watched the exchange between the two, half amused at how the kid seemed to have his father on a leesh, and half grossed out about the dripping snot that made his skin crawl. 

Johnny finally realising that Kun was still standing there, watching him, gasped in shock as he grabbed him by the arm on instinct, pulling him into the house and closing the door behind them. “Let me wash it for you! You can’t go back to work like that!” He insisted, pulling the suit jacket off his shoulders before he could protest.

“Johnny it’s fi-”

“No it’s not! You could get sick from it as well! It won’t take long, just sit in the living room whilst I get it done.” And with that, the dumbfounded editor was ushered through the Seo household, after wanting nothing more than to pick up Johnny’s manuscript. He had been working with Johnny for a few months now, frequenting his photography studio as it was his preferred place to write alongside his shoots. Kun had never visited his home before, knowing Johnny preferred to separate his work from his personal life, with his son being his priority over everything. This visit hadn’t been one he had planned either, having already agreed to meet in the studio as usual, however Johnny had called him up the previous night to let him know the Donghyuck was ill and had to miss school, so Johnny would be working from home.

“You know, if you’re going to wash my shirt, you might want to actually wait for me to take it off before stuffing me into a corner of your house.” He suggested, amused at the taller’s rush to have him settle on his living room couch as he was about to disappear into what he assumed was the room with the washer. Pivoting on his foot to look back at Kun, he had a sheepish expression on his face whilst he scratched his neck, and it took everything in Kun not burst out laughing. Johnny Seo really was a character, he had learned from the last few months. His writing was quirky, different from usual, and so was he as a person.

As he began to unbutton his shirt, purposefully taking his time, Kun didn’t fail to notice the lingering eyes of the taller, trying his best to avoid being caught by him but doing a miserable job at it. His adam’s apple bobbed from the nervous gulp he took. If there was one thing Kun loved over the past few months, it was eliciting the nervous, flustered reactions from the writer. Making him feel guilty for finding the other hard to resist, even though all Kun did was with the very intention of getting the other worked up, was one of his favourite things to do.  

It had been months, a long couple of months, where Kun had tried his level best to make the other finally cave in and ask him on a date. He knew Johnny wanted to as well, but he remained obstinate, completely determined to act like there was nothing between the two of them. It was starting to grate on his last nerves, and he wanted nothing more than to do it himself. He had held himself back this whole time because he knew that Johnny had a lot more to consider when it came to dating, seeing that he was a father. He wanted him to ask when he was more comfortable and ready to do so, but it seemed like that was never going to happen. 

Ever so slowly, he slipped the material from his shoulder, revelling under the watchful gaze of the other, trailing down every small movement of his arm as he handed him the shirt. Kun was confident; if there was anything in life he was certain about, it was himself. 

“I-I’ll go pop it in the washing machine, it should be done in no time… uh yeah..” Johnny nervously spoke up, taking deep breaths as he shuffled in his winnie the pooh slippers to the room he had been heading to earlier. 

Kun’s eyes remained focused on the direction he had headed in for a few seconds before he felt a small tug at his fingers. Looking down, he found Johnny’s son, Donghyuck he remembered him being called, looking up at him with big eyes. “What’s your name mister?” He asked, a small lisp evident in his speech, reminding Kun all too much of his father and making him melt. If there was one thing about Johnny that made him weak, it was his adorable lisp. Seeing a miniature version of the man that had somehow made Kun fall to his knees, it was a strange experience but all the more fascinating. 

Kneeling down till he was at eye level with the kid, Kun stuck his hand out for his little hand to grasp in a business-like manner. “Kun Qian at your service. And what’s your name?” 

Feeling well chuffed at Kun’s professional approach, Hyuck beamed, his row of glistening white teach on display with the exception of one small gap where a milktooth had evidently once been. “I’m Seo Donghyuck, son of Johnny Seo, but you can call me Hyuck!” His chest puffed out in pride, Kun chuckling in response to his antics. “Did you know my dad’s a famous writer? Lots and lots of people read his books!” His arms were stretched out wide, small feet following suit, as he tried to get his point across and Kun couldn’t help but bury his head in his hands to resist the urge to coo. He knew the little man wouldn’t appreciate that.

“I’m aware, I help him make his books.” 

The way Hyuck’s eyes lit up at the sound of that, Kun wished he could’ve taken a picture then. It was the most radiant and innocent thing he had ever seen, and he found himself instantly falling for him. “Oh you help daddy make his stories?! You must be really smart then!” 

The two continued to chatter excitedly, Hyuck asking Kun questions about his job as they settled on the living room floor, Hyuck not even caring about him being shirtless, as if were the most normal happening in this household, which it probably was knowing Johnny. 

_ Imagine living here with that being normal… _

Kun willed himself to snap out of such thoughts and focus on the boy in front of him who was hanging onto every word he was saying. One thing Kun had gathered from their talk so far was despite their bickering at the front door, he very much idolised his father, looking up to him like he held the world on his shoulders. And for Hyuck, that was true. He was holding  _ Donghyuck’s _ world on his shoulders. 

Without realising, Johnny had entered the room, watching the interaction between the two. He had imagined this, more than once or twice. To Johnny, Donghyuck was his world and his sole focus, with everything else being secondary in the grand scheme of things. Johnny could live without the money, the fame, everything, but he couldn’t live without Hyuck. Everything he did, it was for Hyuck’s happiness and life. So when Kun Qian had entered the picture as his new editor, it had shocked Johnny. He had never been interested in finding a partner after Hyuck had entered his life, the blessing from a night he had thought to be a mistake when in college. Now at end of his twenties, entering his thirties soon, he still hadn’t found any need to date, but meeting Kun had changed that altogether. 

The editor was older than him by a year, yet he seemed centuries wiser and always so sure of himself. It didn’t take much for Johnny to fall for him, Kun was an easy person to love.  Being the definition of the word gorgeous, with hair dyed a light blonde, and perfectly chiselled facial features, there was nothing more that Johnny wanted to do than kiss those lips, always settled in a perfect pout. It never took much for Kun to reassure Johnny either, always knowing exactly what to say to put him at ease, whether he was worrying about Hyuck throwing another tantrum, or facing a creative block with either his writing or photography. For a person who always held himself in high regard, he never seemed arrogant or hard to approach, rather it made him feel dependable. 

He was all Johnny thought to be unattainable. Sure, they had grown close as friends over the past few months, talking about things outside of work, but for Johnny, as a single father whose life was barely holding together, it felt completely unthinkable for such a man to be interested in him. No, he was sure there wasn’t any chance on this earth for them to happen. 

Still, he had imagined this moment, wondering what it would be like for his little angel to meet someone who had become a star in his life. In some instances, he had imagined them bickering, much like how he and Hyuck did. In others, he wondered if Kun would be bad with children, unable to hold a conversation with the little one. Seeing this scene however, it knocked all those expectations out of the park. 

To say Kun was great with Hyuck would be an injustice - he was absolutely in sync with the younger, grabbing his attention in ways Johnny had never seen before. His son was boisterous, always wide-eyed and eager to learn, but it took awhile for him to warm up to strangers, especially to such an extent where he couldn’t stop talking. And yet with Kun, it seemed like they had known each other for years, smiles plastered over both of their faces as they laughed over something Hyuck had said. 

“I never pinned you to be the type to be good with kids.” Johnny finally spoke up, breaking the two out of their conversation, Hyuck instantly standing up and running to his side to have a look at the shirt in his hand. It had been washed and dried, looking good as new.  Hyuck gave a satisfied nod after closely inspecting the article of clothing, clearly pleased to have it in pristine condition again.

“Kun has to look smart so you can make money daddy.” He spoke up matter-of-factly and Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle and ruffle the younger’s hair as he handed the editor his shirt. He did his best to avoid stealing anymore glances at his chest. 

Once he was finally clothed, he gave his thanks and made his way to the front door, having to run off for another appointment. “Thanks for my shirt.” He smiles up at Johnny, slipping his suit jacket back on, before turning to Hyuck. “And I’ll see you later little man.” He ruffled his hair like Johnny had done earlier, making him beam instead of the usual huff he’d give his father.

“Bye bye!” 

The door closed behind him with a click and Johnny and Hyuck stand there facing it in silence for a few seconds.

“He didn’t even look over my manuscript…”

~

Waking up to squealing and small hands pressing into his cheeks had become a normal occurrence for Johnny, 6 years of raising his hyperactive son had led to that. He knew if he ignored him just a little bit longer, the ball of sunshine would grow tired and lay his head against his father’s chest, playing with the ends of his overgrown brown hair as he’d talk about what he wanted to eat for breakfast. Donghyuck always had a way with charming his father into waking up, his small pouts and litter of kisses in the morning making him weak. 

Still today, he seemed to be feeling a lot drowsier than usual, an intense heat spreading through his limbs as he felt sweat beading down his forehead. 

 

“I want some Coco Pops with milk today, lots and lots of Coco Pops,” he instructed, sticking his finger into Johnny’s chest sternly making his entire body vibrate as his father chuckled, trying to ignore the pain searing through him.

“Why Coco Pops? What about Frosties? You’re not going to support your dad?” He joked, running a hand down Hyuck’s back soothingly, the other messing with his hair. He frowned at that, trying to swat Johnny’s hand away but to no avail. His son was in no better state than him, a cold compress from when he had gone to sleep still stuck to his forehead and his sniffling never ending. 

“Just because you dressed like Tony once! You looked so uncool, all the kids were laughing!” He complained, scrunching his face up in distaste at the memory, having been so embarrassed when Johnny had turned up to Sicheng’s Halloween party wearing a Tony costume which he had been very proud of. Donghyuck had clearly not been as fond of his father’s choice when Renjun had teased him about it, though Johnny knew that was more to do with his crush on Hyuck and less on his costume. A sneeze escaped him, his hands actually coming up to cover his mouth this time, which Johnny was thankful for. 

Seeing the pout still on his son’s face, Johnny pulled his face forward to blow raspberries on his cheek, eliciting a screech from him before he proceeded to tickle to the life out of him. 

Damn he loved his mornings. Even if he felt like he was on the verge of death on this one. 

~

By midday, Johnny found himself unable to get up from the living room couch, a heavy sweat covering his forehead and his body shivering uncontrollably. Hyuck looked from the side at his father in worry, his lips sticking out in thought as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

“Are you sick daddy?” He tapped his finger to his chin in thought. “Should I call the doctor?”

“I probably am Hyuck, I’ll be okay in no time though, don’t worry your little head over it..” he attempted to comfort him, bringing his hand forward to flick his forehead. The scrunched up expression he gave his father was evident enough to show him he wasn’t convinced, and he huffed in exasperation at his father, not happy at his need to work himself to the ground and ignore his own needs. 

As he was about to argue, the doorbell rang and Hyuck ran for it as fast as his little feet could. Johnny shouted for him not to open the door to strangers, trying his best to stand up from the sofa, but to no avail when the 6 year old threw open the door seconds later. A very puzzled looking Kun stood there, in much more casual attire to the day before. His eyebrows raised in question as he crouched down to the little man’s height. “Why are you opening the door on your own Seo Donghyuck?” His eyes narrowed in accusation, making the child squirm under his gaze and look up at him sheepishly. He was already so fond of him that he didn’t like the feeling of disappointing the editor. 

“Daddy’s sick but he says he’s not. Can you tell him he’s sick?” He asked as he grabbed Kun’s hand to drag him further into the house to where his father was currently suffering. 

As Kun stumbled into the room, his eyes landed on the overgrown baby that was Johnny, legs sprawled out over the leather couch, arm thrown over his eyes in attempt to hide his pained expression. As he looked over at the editor, his hips cocked to the side with his hands place on them, he knew he was going to be in for a scolding. 

“Are you an idiot? You really planned to look after your sick son with a fever? And let me guess, you’ve not eaten anything yet or had medicine have you?” The guilty expression that came over his face was enough to let Kun know he was right. He and Hyuck stood there, both looking at him frustratedly, and he had to hold in the chuckle he could feel erupting from him. They really were similar in ways.

“Yeah I guess so…. Was it that obvious?” 

“Very.” Kun deadpanned, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders and throwing it in his direction. It landed on his stomach and his scent instantly enveloped Johnny, ever enticing and addicting. Looking over at Kun, he saw him rolling his sleeves up and bending down to tell Donghyuck to rest on the other couch adjacent to the one he was currently lying on. He nodded, making his way to lie down as Kun found the folded blanket Johnny kept in a basket for their movie night, draping it over his small figure. 

“Any cartoon you want to watch?” He asked, grabbing the remote control to switch the TV on. Hyuck instantly lit up, asking for ‘How to train your dragon’ to be put on, the DVD permanently placed next to the TV console since it was his favourite. Both of  _ theirs _ favourite okay. Kun hummed in approval, clearly impressed by his choice as he played it for the younger to watch from his position. 

He then turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen and Johnny couldn’t help but snap out of his trance to ask where he was going. 

“To cook you a meal of course you dumbo. Who else is going to look after the two of you?”

Absolutely baffled, Johnny was left there staring in the general direction he had walked off to, wondering what on earth was going on.

Not long after he had disappeared, Kun walked back into the room with thermometer and cooling head pack in hand, walking towards Donghyuck first.

Pouting at the lack of attention on him, Johnny whined in complaint. “Why don’t I get seen first? I’m the one suffering more!” 

Kun rolled his eyes at the other, all too used to his childishness from their bickering during editing sessions. Johnny loved whining to the other, wanting as much attention as possible, and although Kun complained about it, he secretly loved it inside. 

“He’s the kid here, not you. Though I do wonder about that sometimes.” 

Donghyuck giggled at this, clearly enjoying his dad being picked on. “Daddy really is a big baby, did you know he has like 100 plushies? He kisses them goodnight and hugs them when he sleeps!” 

If Johnny hadn’t been flushed and burning up from his fever, he was sure he would have from the amused look Kun was giving him, lips turned into his mouth as he held in the urge to laugh. “Oh he does?” 

Johnny was ready to die now. 

As he was done checking Hyuck, Kun moved to face Johnny instead, checking his temperature as well and tutting at his sorry state. “Stay there and don’t move. Is that easy enough to understand?”

And then he was once again left there staring at his retreating back, biting his lip as he yearned to have this more than just a one-off. He knew that was only wishful thinking though. 

~

It turned out that Kun had a lot more to do than he had bargained for. He had reckoned that a bit of cooking would be enough to care for Johnny and Hyuck, but seeing the state of the house, he knew there was definitely going to be more to do. Like cleaning. 

“Jesus, how can someone be so fucking messy..” Kun hoped Donghyuck wasn’t able to miraculously hear him swear. He had to be a good role model in his life with his father promoting his more childish habits, collecting plushies and whining non stop for instance. Kun couldn’t help but chuckle every time he imagined the big oaf buried happily under a pile of plushies, naming them and kissing them every night. Hell, Johnny probably  _ prayed  _ for them. 

After he had made some Yuzu tea and porridge for the two, having them sit up to slowly sip at them, refusing to feed Johnny and opting for looking after Hyuck instead, Kun went to work on cleaning. He didn’t understand how they lived in this house, with dishes piling up from who knows when, to clothes lying on the floor, the cluttered boxes and toy packaging just stuffed in any corner of the house. What in the world was Johnny doing having Hyuck live in this environment, he wanted nothing more than to chew his ear off about it. He decided to save the telling off to when Johnny was feeling a little bit better though. 

Instead, he went around the place holding a garbage bag, getting rid of anything unneeded, and vacuuming every surface of the floor till he was sure it was clean. 

Tackling the pile of dishes came next. Kun managed to find an apron stuffed in one of the drawers of the kitchen, along with washing-up gloves - he didn’t want to touch anything that was on these plates, who knew how long they’d been dirty for - and began to do away with the pile of dishes, one plate after another. 

And then came the laundry. He didn’t even need to look for the laundry basket, most of their clothes had found their home on the floor and he had collected them earlier as he was vacuuming. Johnny’s washing machine was fairly simple to use, and in no time he had all the clothes on their way to actually being clean. 

By the end of the tedious process of Kun sorting out the mess that was Johnny’s home, he was absolutely exhausted and ready to just collapse and sleep. He hadn’t expected his day to be like this in the slightest. 

“Kun, why did you come here in the first place?” Johnny asked as he sat up, looking better than he had before. He had managed to have some medicine a little earlier and it seemed to be working. Hyuck had long been tucked into bed in his room by Kun, a kiss on his forehead as his eyes had lazily drooped with a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Isn’t it your day off?” 

_ Why had he come here again? _

_ Oh right _ \- “I forgot to discuss your manuscript yesterday so I had come to do that today… but it looks like today won’t have much luck either…” 

He really didn’t have the best of luck did he? 

“Oh right, of course. Well, maybe we could do it next week instead? I should be okay by then, and so will Hyuck so we could meet as usual in my studio. I feel like the state of my house aggravates you.” Johnny felt apologetic, knowing how much Kun hated mess and yet his house was the very definition of it. It really wasn’t easy balancing everything with being a single father. More often than not Johnny felt apologetic for not giving Hyuck the extra attention and love he deserved, and the stability that came with it. Sure Johnny earned well, but he barely had the time he wanted to spend with his son, always something or another popped up. Johnny simply felt like he wasn’t enough. 

“I don’t mind doing these meetings in your home though.” Kun reassured, causing Johnny to look at him in surprise. “Sure your mess is annoying, but at least I can see if you’re holding up alright and I can see Hyuck. If I never saw the state of this place, you really would have left it to get worse than it already was, and you would have probably been sick for far longer as well.”

A warm feeling buzzed within Johnny, a bubble of happiness and contentment. To know that Kun cared that much, it made him feel all sorts of things. He was both excited and scared at the same time, that much he was sure of. 

“You like seeing Hyuck?” It was more of a statement than a question, Johnny knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Kun himself. 

“I  _ love  _ seeing Hyuck, he’s won my heart.” 

And in that moment, Johnny was absolutely sure of it.

Kun Qian had won _ his  _ heart. 

~

What had only been a one- off event had ended up being a routine, with Kun coming over to Johnny’s home more often than not. They did eventually get around to discussing his manuscript, after he was fully nursed back to health by Kun who had come every day to cook for him since. 

Hyuck had grown used to seeing him, all too thrilled to have another warm figure in his life. Everyday after school, when he’d find Kun sitting there in the living room typing away at his laptop, he’d drop all his bags and jump on his back with a squeal. He adored Kun, he had voiced it so many times to Johnny as he’d put him to sleep, that Johnny wondered what he’d ever do if the other ever stopped seeing them. 

That was his biggest fear. To lose what they had. 

At the moment, things were comfortable, they were warm and happy. Sure there were the moments when they were alone where the sexual tension could slice through the air, but the two always chose to look past it. Or so they tried. 

Johnny was so sure things weren’t going to progress any further than this, not after the amount of time that had gone by where they had done nothing more than occasionally sleep on the other’s shoulder whilst they watched movies with Hyuck, or maybe hold hands when Hyuck had wanted to form a prayer circle for his sports meet and for Johnny’s book to sell well. That was about it. 

Kun however, grew more frustrated day by day, wanting nothing more than to rip his hair out at the other man’s obliviousness. He knew, he freaking  _ knew _ , that Johnny was interested in him. He also knew that he himself was already in love with the man and all his antics, from his plushie hoarding, to his mess, to his adorable and lovable son. 

If there was anyone Kun loved more than Johnny, it was his son. Seo Donghyuck was literally the sun, always full of life and radiance, an actual ball of positivity to light up his dull days. Kun had never considered himself as a person who was good with children, yet it all came naturally with Donghyuck. He was smart, funny and so understanding, Kun couldn’t understand how Johnny had raised such an amazing boy. He knew that Johnny never gave himself enough credit, always feeling like he didn’t do enough, but for Kun it seemed like Johnny had done such a fantastic job at raising him despite having to do so alone. He was truly so impressed and proud. 

It was one evening when he had come over to their home, when Hyuck had whispered into his ear, that Kun had finally felt like his heart would burst for the little man. “Did you know my daddy likes you?” His voice had been quiet, well quiet for a six year old, and Kun had done his best to hide the big smile that was threatening to explode across his face. 

“I do know Hyuck. Unfortunately your daddy won’t tell me himself though.” He scrunched his face up in distaste to back up his point, and Hyuck vigorously nodded in agreement before leaning in again. 

“Do you like daddy?” His big eyes looked scared in that moment, so vulnerable as he waited for the response from the editor that Kun couldn’t help but scoop the boy up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I do, I like him a lot. In fact, I think I love him. And I love you too.” 

Hyuck beamed, looking the brightest he had ever seen him as he tackled into his chest, nuzzling his nose against it with so much vigor and affection. “Really Uncle Kun?! You love me? I love you too! Soooo much!” And just as he had spread his arms wide to show how famous his father was on the first day they had met, he did the same to express how much he loved him. Kun brought his small body close to him again, pressing kisses all over his face, nuzzling his nose and blowing raspberries into his cheek until his face was red from laughing so much. 

Unbeknownst to him, the scene had been witnessed by the very person in question, slack-jawed in shock and eyes glazed over in sheer emotion. 

~

“You love me.” It was a statement, not a question. Johnny couldn’t question it when it had come from Kun’s own mouth, especially when he knew Kun never lied to his son. Ever. 

They had put Hyuck to bed not long ago, both kissing his forehead and bidding him sweet dreams before tiptoeing out into the living room. 

Turning to look Johnny in the eye, he made no attempt to deny it. “I do.” Kun was never one to take the long route, always preferring to cut to the chase. It was the reason why these last few months holding back from telling his feelings to Johnny had been sheer torture. He wished it could have been so straightforward. 

“And you know I-” He stopped, hesitated as he realised what he was about to say. 

Kun stepped closer, so close that Johnny could feel his heart leaping out of his chest as it beat so uncontrollably fast. 

“You what? What do you feel Johnny?” He pressed, continuing to close the distance between them without physically touching the taller man. He was determined to finally get everything out today, he  _ needed  _ to. “Do you love me Johnny?” 

Johnny sucked in a breath, not expecting him to have been so blunt about it. He knew from the way Kun was looking so intently into his eyes that he wouldn’t give up today, and for once Johnny felt like he didn’t want to be a coward. He wanted to be brave, just like his Hyuck who faced everyone so earnestly. 

“I do. I love you Kun.” 

A smile bloomed across the editor’s face, one he had never witnessed before, and the butterflies within his stomach went absolutely wild with excitement. “Good. You finally said it.”  And with that he closed the distance between the two of them, arms coming up to rest on his shoulders as his lips met the other’s. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ he was able to kiss the man who had driven him crazy for all these months. 

As they melted into each other’s embrace, they didn’t even notice the little man that had plodded into the room, holding onto his toothless plushie. “It’s about time.” He giggled, causing the two to jump in shock as he ran forward to hug both their legs. 

The two shared a look of amusement, bending down to see him at eye level as Kun gave him a small hug. “I know right. Your father finally decided to make a move.” 

Johnny feigned offense, holding his hand to his chest in his usual dramatic manner. 

And then Donghyuck sneezed. And snot ended up somehow getting on his sleeve. 

“Seo Donghyuck! What have I said about covering your face when you sneeze?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my social media and CC
> 
> [My twitter ](https://twitter.com/seolarise_)
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/seolarise_)


End file.
